


hands

by ultgongtang



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Confessions, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Not Beta Read, brief appearance of other members, gongtang, seongtae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultgongtang/pseuds/ultgongtang
Summary: The five times Taeyoung used absurd excuses to hold Seongmin's hand and the one time Seongmin held his.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	hands

**Author's Note:**

> hiii !! uhh please ignore any grammatical mistakes and/or errors i wrote this at like 1 am hehe

**ONE**

Taeyoung was freezing. Who thought it would be a good idea to turn the AC to full blast in their room? Shivering, he made his way out of the so-called Cake Room or Antarctica as he calls it. He made his way to their kitchen where he saw Seongmin and an idea made its way to his mind.

"Seongminnie~," Seongmin looked up, confusion visible on his face.

"What... do you want?" He asked clearly suspicious of what's going on in Taeyoung's mind. 

"Feel my hands! _They're so cold!!_ " Taeyoung made his way to sit beside Seongmin. He took Seongmin's hand and clasped their hands together. "It's soooo cold right?" 

Hearing no response from the other, Taeyoung looked at him, confused as to why there was a significant lack of reaction from the younger. 

Seongmin nodded, and asked, "can I eat now?" 

"Sure, go ahead!" Taeyoung agreed enthusiastically.

"...Can I have my hand back?" 

"Oh." Taeyoung let go of one hand and kept on holding the other.

"...How about the other one?"

"But, you only need one to eat noodles, right?" Taeyoung grinned. Knowing he couldn't do anything about it anymore, Seongmin just sighed and continued eating.

**TWO**

To say that Taeyoung was bored would be an understatement. He wasn't _just_ bored, oh no. He was _dying_ of boredom. He had finished with his preparation already and was just waiting for the others to finish. He sighed. Why was today going by so slowly?

Taeyoung was looking around and his eyes lit up as soon as he saw Seongmin was already almost finished. He grinned. He had another brilliant idea. Getting up, he started his plan.

"Seongmin-ah~," Taeyoung called the younger. 

"Taeyoung-ah" Since Seongmin was still doing touch-ups, he missed the grin on Taeyoung's face.

"Oh, I'll wait for you to finish first!" 

As soon as he was given the okay to leave by the stylist, Seongmin turned to face Taeyoung. "Hey, what's up Taeyoungiee?" 

"I'm so bored," Taeyoung pouted. "Let's play a game!" 

Seongmin chuckled. Taeyoung always had been the active one out of the two of them. "Sure, what's on your mind?" 

"Well..." Taeyoung trailed off.

"Well, what is it?" Seongmin asked.

"Ah, Wonjin-Hyung told me yesterday about palm reading! I wanted to try it out..." 

"Oh! How does that work? What do I have to do?" Seongmin questioned as Taeyoung led them to the chairs in the waiting room.

"Ah, well I just have to see your palm and Hyung told me that the lines could predict what's going to be in your future!" 

Seongmin's eyes sparkled and he immediately showed his palms to Taeyoung. "Well? What can you say?"

Taeyoung laughed in his mind. Seongmin was always very gullible. He looked closely and traced the lines on Seongmin's palm, pretending he knew what he was doing. "Woah...," He whispered, as part of his act. 

Suddenly, Taeyoung clasped their hands together. 

"Ah, Taeyoungie? I don't think this is palm reading anymore..." Seongmin said, confused. 

"No! I mean no- it still is. I'm just.. absorbing the energy, yes!" Taeyoung prayed that his absurd excuse would work. The gods, apparently, were feeling a bit generous that day and granted his prayer. Seongmin just shrugged an okay and didn't question it any further. 

"How long do you need to absorb the energy for?" 

"Hmm...." Taeyoung paused. "About 20 minutes?" 

"That's a long time..." 

"Yeah, since energy-absorbing takes a lot of concentration!" Taeyoung lied. Thankfully, Seongmin didn't question it any further or protest.

After 10 minutes passed, Wonjin walked by them and looked at them confused. "What are you two doing...?"

"He's reading my palm!" Seongmin said excitedly.

Wonjin looked at Seongmin as if he had grown two heads and that was when Taeyoung knew he was done for.

"Seongmin....," Wonjin started, "That's not how palm reading works. He's supposed to read the lines on your palm.... not hold your hand..." 

Seongmin was speechless. He turned to Taeyoung who was purposely avoiding his eyes.

"Yah! Kim Taeyoung! You lied to me!" Seongmin said as he hit Taeyoung multiple times. Grumbling, he walked out of the room to get some water while Taeyoung was laughing and the other members were chuckling at how cute their maknae was.

**THREE**

"Can you not?" Seongmin said, not taking his eyes off of his phone.

"Not what?" Taeyoung responded.

"Kim Taeyoung, you've been staring at my hand and only my hand for the _past 5 minutes_ ," Seongmin looked at Taeyoung sternly.

Taeyoung couldn't help but laugh at Seongmin's "stern" face since he just looked like an angry bunny. "I'm not though~," He said innocently while still looking intently at Seongmin's hand. 

"Yah! You're even doing it right now!" Seongmin exclaimed. 

Taeyoung met Seongmin's eyes and grinned sheepishly. "It's because they look so soft!"

Seongmin sighed and went back to scrolling on his phone, hoping Taeyoung would stop.

After 5 minutes, Seongmin couldn't take it anymore. 

"Taeyoung-ah, what do you want?" Seongmin said, exasperated.

Taeyoung was quite for a while. Then, he broke the silence. "...can I touch it?" 

"No." Seongmin refused.

It was silent once again, so Seongmin thought Taeyoung was over it already. 

"Please?" Apparently not. 

"Fine," Seongmin sighed once again and continued scrolling in his phone. He tried acting normal and unbothered, but he got goosebumps when he felt Taeyoung's hands touch his. It wasn't just goosebumps.. but there was also something else.. were those **_butterflies_** _?_ He quickly pushed the thought out of his mind and tried to remain indifferent.

Suddenly, he felt someone's hand holding his and he immediately shifted his gaze to the person next to him. Taeyoung whistled and avoided his eyes but never let go.

**FOUR**

"Seongminnie~!"

As soon as Seongmin heard that voice, he knew that something troublesome was going to come. He immediately tried to hide behind Minhee, who couldn't help but laugh.

"Seongmin, you're small but you're not _that_ small," Taeyoung stated as he moved towards Minhee. 

"I am not small!" Seongmin exclaimed before realizing that he was supposed to be hiding. Sensing where this was going, Minhee immediately retreated and moved, fully exposing Seongmin. 

Defeated, Seongmin sighed and sat down. "What is it?"

"Well...," Taeyoung started. Seongmin raised his eyebrows, signaling for the older to continue.

"Since you're so small-"

" **I am not small!** " Seongmin interrupted. 

Taeyoung looked at him for a few seconds before continuing, "Anyway, I wanted to know how small your hand was..."

Seongmin looked up, visibly confused. "Why...?"

"For research purposes," Taeyoung immediately answered.

"Okay...? Here," Seongmin said, giving his hand to Taeyoung.

Taeyoung was trying to contain both his excitement and his laughter at how gullible Seongmin was. He sat down and lined up their hands together. 

"Woah... you're hand is small," 

"They're _not!_ They're average! Yours are just big," Seongmin protested.

After 10 minutes of comparing, Minhee went back in and saw Seongmin and Taeyoung's _'experiment'_. 

"Seongmin..... Taeyoung's playing with you again," he said with a sigh.

Seongmin looked at Taeyoung with disbelief. _"Seriously?!"_

"You better run, Taeyoung," Minhee warned.

Taeyoung laughed and ran towards the door. Seongmin, recovering from his shock, realized what the older did. 

"Yah! Kim Taeyoung! Come back here!!" Seongmin shouted as he ran to chase the older boy. Minhee could do nothing else but sigh and close the door. 

**FIVE**

_"Pssst,"_ Taeyoung whispered, trying to get Seongmin's attention. Seongmin, who was trying to sleep, ignored the older.

_"Pssst,"_ there it was again. 

_"Hey!"_ Again.

"Ahn Seongmin!" Taeyoung stopped whispering now. 

"Yah~! Ahn Seongmin, notice me!!" Taeyoung exclaimed.

"Taeyoung-ah, what do you want? I was trying to sleep here," Seongmin said grumpily.

"I have something to tell you!"

"What is it? Make it fast. I want to sleep," Seongmin yawned.

"Seongminnie, is your hand lonely?" Taeyoung grinned. "Actually, mine is too. How about letting them meet?"

Seongmin turned red and his mind turned blank. Before he could process it, his hand was already in Taeyoung's and his hyungs were all already laughing at what happened. 

"Ahn Seongmin! You look like a tomato!" Hyeongjun giggled.

"Seongmin-ah, weren't you going to sleep?" Serim teased him. Seongmin turned his face to the window while his face was still looking extremely red. 

Sleep? What sleep? How could he sleep now?

**+1**

Seongmin had had enough. He thinks it's finally time to turn the tables and he does to Taeyoung what Taeyoung does to him. After tons of researching and talking with Minhee, he finally comes to a final plan as to how this thing will unfold. And today was the day he was going to do it. 

"Taeyoungiee," Seongmin said seriously, getting the attention of the older.

"Seongminnie, is something wrong?" Taeyoung asked, worried. 

Seongmin signaled for him to bend down a bit and whispered, _"Can we talk in the room? Please?"_

Seongmin never says please, and that's when Taeyoung knew that this had to be serious. "Sure, let's go right now."

Taeyoung stood up and took Seongmin's hand as he led him to the room. They sat on the bed and Taeyoung looked at Seongmin, concerned.

"Is something wrong, Minnie?" 

"Ah..." Seongmin trailed off and avoided Taeyoung's eyes.

"You can tell me anything, I'm always here to listen to you, Min," Taeyoung reassured.

"It's going to sound stupid but..."

"But?" 

"Can you promise to hold my hand when I'm scared...?" Seongmin asked, a bit embarrassed while giving Taeyoung his best puppy eyes. 

Taeyoung felt his heart melt at the sight of Seongmin being so vulnerable and adorable. 

"I mean, you can say no!" Seongmin exclaimed. "If you don't like it or you're not comfortable with it you can always say no- it wouldn't matter its okay to say-"

_"Seongmin."_ Taeyoung tried to stop him.

"-no. I mean I know it's a pretty weird request-" 

_"Seongmin."_ Taeyoung tried once more.

"-so yeah remember you can always always say-"

"Ahn Seongmin! Listen to me first!" Taeyoung stopped his rambling. Seongmin stared at Taeyoung, terrified of what he was thinking and completely forgetting this was supposed to be his devious master plan.

"Minnie, it's okay. I'll hold your hand whenever you're scared," Taeyoung smiled softly.

Seongmin looked away shyly. "Really?" 

"Mhmm." Taeyoung nodded. "Anytime." 

"Okay..." Seongmin whispered.

After a few minutes of silence, Taeyoung suddenly felt a hand on his. He looked at Seongmin, but the younger wouldn't meet his eyes. 

"Minnie..? What are you scared of?" Taeyoung looked around, confused.

"I'm scared if I let your hand go, you'll disappear," Seongmin whispered, shyly.

Taeyoung felt his heart pounding. Did he hear that right? Was this still the Ahn Seongmin he knew?? Was this an imposter? Did Ahn Seongmin just say **that**?! He was panicking internally, but at the same time, he couldn't get over how Seongmin was being so adorable right now. 

"Taeyoungiee...?" Seongmin turned around, a bit shy since he heard no response, and all he saw was Taeyoung staring at him. 

"Did I say something wrong...?" Seongmin panicked and his voice was trying not to shake. This broke Taeyoung out of his internal panic. 

" _NO!_ No. No, sorry that was just me not believing I heard what I heard," Taeyoung reassured.

Seongmin's eyes widened and he immediately felt the regret rushing in. He stood up and tried to walk out of the room, forgetting he was still holding the other's hand. 

"Seongmin!" Taeyoung stopped him from leaving. "Wait! Don't run away yet!"

"You don't have to keep holding my hand if you don't want to," Seongmin said as he sat back down awkwardly. 

"...but what if I want to?" Taeyoung asked sheepishly.

Seongmin stared at him. Once again, Kim Taeyoung had managed to make him speechless.

"You know what, I'm just going to say it. Ahn Seongmin, do you like me? Like, _like-like_ me? In _that_ way?" 

" _Like-like?_ Seriously? Are we grade-schoolers?" Seongmin giggled.

"Yah! Why don't you answer me instead of making fun of me?" 

"Yes, Kim Taeyoung I _like-like_ you. Happy now?" Seongmin responded with a hint of teasing in his voice.

Taeyoung felt his brain failing to process the turn of events. He never thought Seongmin- _the Ahn Seongmin_ \- he has been crushing on since the beginning would also like him. 

"Don't look at me like that!" Seongmin hit him and pouted. "I'm just saying the truth!"

" _Really?!_ " Taeyoung couldn't believe it.

"Yes really. Now, what about you Kim Taeyoung?" 

"Am I not obvious? I've been flirting with you for _moooonths,_ " Taeyoung stared at Seongmin. 

"What?!" 

"You didn't notice?" Taeyoung asked in disbelief. 

"NO! When?!" Seongmin exclaimed standing up.

"I've been coming up with absurd excuses to hold your hand- and you're saying you didn't think anything of it?" Taeyoung couldn't believe this.

"I thought that was just- you being _you_!" Seongmin defended.

"You think I try to hold _everybody's_ hand?" Taeyoung stared at him.

"Well.. yeah??"

"No!" Taeyoung exclaimed. "I only want to hold _your_ hand!" 

Seongmin turned red at the sudden confession and Taeyoung felt the embarrassment from the statement he blurted out. As the air in the room was becoming awkward, Woobin suddenly entered the room.

"Well, now that both your feelings are confirmed, I can now get my charger," Woobin stated as he went in to obtain what he needed. "Thanks, guys!" He smiled and left the room.

"So what now? What are we?" Seongmin laughed.

"Well, people call it _'boyfriends'_ , _'significant other'_ or _'soulmate'_ , you choose," Taeyoung smirked.

"Yah! Stop joking around!" Seongmin said as he hit Taeyoung once more as he moved to walk out of the room.

"Whatever you say, boyfriend," Taeyoung grinned as he followed Seongmin out the door. 

"Seriously, you are so annoying," Seongmin sighed.

" _But you love me~_ " Taeyoung teased and winked at Seongmin.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do," Seongmin whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> hii!! aaa,, i hoped u enjoyed that :3 
> 
> lets be friends on twt maybe?? im @ultgongtang on twt !!


End file.
